A Zutara Love Story
by ch0c0c00kies
Summary: A story of a jealous Zuko towards Katara and Jet. - i am not continueing this. i wasn't feeling it. i hav started on another story tho.


Chapter 1

Why does he always have to stare at me like that? If he's going to stare, I'm going to stare right back. I wish he wouldn't stare. Because if I stare back, it's at that horrendous scar over his left eye.

"Zuko," I said as I walked over to him. He was sitting alone, reading a scroll under a large tree. "I .. um .. I was wondering if you –at these words he perked up from his slouching and looked me right in the eyes- could tell Aang, Sokka, Toph and Suki that Jet and I will be going out tonight. Well, in a few minutes actually. I would tell them myself, but, you know. I don't want to be late."

His shoulders slumped back down again and he muttered a, "Sure."

"Great! I'll be back in about .. two hours I think. Take care." I said as I walked away. Ugh. He is so weird. Well, at least he agrees to simple favors I ask of him.

Back at the Gaang's camp …

"Katara wanted me to tell everyone that she's going out with Jet again tonight .." said Zuko as he walked into the camp.

"She's going out AGAIN?" Sokka said, peeping his head up atop Appa's saddle.

"Yeah. How many times has it been this week? Like four? Scandals," said Toph from where she was sitting on Appa's front paw.

"What's this I hear about scandals?" said Aang coming out from a large tent that was set up behind Appa.

"Katara's on ANOTHER date. With .. guess who?" said Sokka.

"Jet. I don't think it's good that .. Nevermind," said Zuko slumping to the ground where he stood.

"So who's making dinner?? I'm so hungry!" said Toph catapulting herself into the air.

"Well .. Katara usually makes it when she comes back after seeing Jet .. I guess we could wait. Unless you guys want to go into town?" said Aang.

"Yeah .. good idea Aang. I can cook," said Sokka.

"Great," said Aang as they all stood up to walk into town.

In town ..

"Oh Jet! These are so pretty! Thank you," Katara said as she kissed Jet's cheek. He had given her blue roses, Katara's favorite flower.

"Sure. Where do you think we should eat tonight?" Jet said walking in front of Katara up the street.

"Umm .. well I was kind of hoping to go to that new tea shop that had just opened," said Katara.

"What's it called?" asked Jet from in front of her.

"I don't remember. But I think I know where it is. Just up the street,"

"I CAN'T SEE THEM! MOVE TOPH!" said Zuko pushing Toph.

"GRRRRRR!!! I should've gone with Aang and Sokka to get the dinner. I thought we were going to the well to get water!" said Toph shoving Zuko.

"We will. Right after I do a little bit of spying on Katara and Jet. Ugh! If only we could hear them then this wouldn't be so difficult.

Toph chuckled. "Zuko. I can hear them,"

"WHAT ARE THEY SAYING???" Zuko whisper-yelled.

"Shhh. They're .. Talking about where to go eat dinner .."

"No, no I don't care about that stuff,"

"Hmm .. WHOA DID YOU FEEL THAT??"

"Yes, of course I did," Zuko said with sarcasm in his voice.

"He just pulled her into an alley!"

"WHAT? MOVE!!!" Zuko pushed Toph aside and jumped out of the bush. He pulled his hood over his head and crept towards the only alley he saw.

He walked by as casually as he could, as if he was a regular person on the street. He looked into the alley as we walked by to see Jet and Katara kissing quite madly. "Pft," Zuko snorted as he walked back to Toph.

"What happened?" asked Toph as Zuko returned to his spot in the bush.

"Nothing exciting. Just making-out in that alley," Zuko sighed.

"Why does that bother you?" Toph asked.

"What? .. It doesn't .. I was just expecting to see Jet strangling her or something. I get that weird vibe from him,"

"Uh huh .. I'm going to find out the truth Zuko," Toph said.

"WHAT? That IS the truth. Please, Toph. I have no feelings for Katara. Even in a friendly way. You see us. We rarely talk,"

"I can tell you're lying!"

"Hey you guys! Did you get the water?" whispered Aang into the bush.

"No .. not yet. Could you guys go get it? I think I'm going to head home alone," said Zuko stalking away, his hands in his pockets.


End file.
